The Weight of a Crown
by jean d'arc
Summary: Catelyn goes with Theon to Pyke when Robb sends him to negotiate with his father. She manages to escape and warn Robb of the impending invasion. Things take a different turn as the Stark army has to march North instead of South. Arya is still lost and Sansa is still in King's Landing. Character death. No Red-Wedding/Theon does not get captured by Ramsay
1. On the Way to Pyke

**_The weight of a crown. _**

Summary: Catelyn goes with Theon to Pyke when Robb sends him to negotiate with his father. Things take a different turn as the Starks learn of the impending invasion and have to march North.

.

**_1. On the way to Pyke_**

At Riverrun, Catelyn has asked his son Robb, King Robb, to trade the Kingslayer (captured in battle) for Sansa and Arya, who are still in King's Landing. But Robb is adamant. They are keeping the Kingslayer. Robb intends to send Theon to Pyke to rally his father's men to their cause.

"I would sooner you sent someone else to Pyke, and kept Theon close to you" his mother said.

"Who better to treat with Balon Greyjoy than his son?"

"Jason Mallister" offered Catelyn. "Tytos Blackwood. Stevron Frey. Anyone .. but not Theon."

"Theon's fought bravely for us. I told you how he saved Bran from those wildlings in the wolfswood. If the Lannisters won't make peace, I'll have need of Lord Greyjoy's longships".

"You'll have them sooner if you keep his son as hostage."

"He's been a hostage half his life"

"For good reason" Catelyn said. "Balon Greyjoy is not a man to be trusted. He wore a crown himself, remember, if only for a season. He may aspire to wear one again."

"I will not grudge him that, if I'm King in the North, let him be King of the Iron Islands, if that's his desire. I'll give him a crown gladly, so long as he helps us bring down the Lannisters"

"Robb -"

"I'm sending Theon"

"Well, then in that case, I'm going with him" she said firmly.

.

They set off early following morning. First they went by land to Seagard accompanying the Mallisters who were taking some captives. At Seagard Theon and Catelyn boarded a ship to Pyke.

"So, Lady Stark, have you ever been to the Iron Islands?" asked Theon standing proudly on the deck as if he were the captain of the ship.

"No, I can't say I have" she said noncommittally.

"Why are you here? You don't trust me, do you? You never have"

"I'm here as an envoy for Robb, that is all" she said calmly.

.

Ever since they left Riverrun Theon had been raving non stop about the Iron Islands and the Iron Men. About his father Balon Greyjoy. The Greyjoy family line. Pyke. About the welcome he would get as soon as they set foot on Pyke. About the feasts and parties they would have in his name. About the girls he would have at his feet, just like the captain's daughter. The poor girl thought she could have a future with him and started to get friendly with Theon. But Theon never planned on taking this girl with him, let alone marrying her. She was just a distraction on the ship.

Theon boasted about most things to lady Stark, but he kept his most secret thoughts to himself. He was not going to rally his father's men to help Robb. He would take this opportunity to rally his own men. Theon Greyjoy's men. King Theon. King of the Iron Islasnds. He would make his father proud. He would honour the great traditions of the Iron Islands. The world would learn about King Theon. They would learn to respect him, to fear him. And as his thoughts expanded and grew, so did he. And he climaxed inside the girl.

"Did I please you milord?" the girl asked.

"Yes" he said coldly. "Now make sure I'm clean, I don't want to soil my clothes. How often do you get to enjoy a Lord. Not very often, do you?"

"Can you take me with you? I can be your wife"

"What are you? Fourteen? Your place is here, with your father. Isn't is your job to entertain your father's guests?

"No, milord"

"Well, it should be, You're good at it" and with that he put his clothes on and went on the deck.

.

"Milord, we'll be ashore shortly" the captain announced.

"Where are all the men, all the banners?" Theon asked looking at the empty harbour. "Maybe they're waiting for me inside"

No one was waiting for them at the harbour. Maybe his father never got the ravens, he thought. As soon as they set foot on land a man approached him.

"Theon Greyjoy?" he said

"That depends, who are you?"

"Your father sends me. Come. And the woman too." He said pointing at Lady Stark.

"Who are you?" asked Theon again.

"Your uncle. I will take you to your father".

.

As they reached a stream his uncle asked "Do you pray to the wolf gods now?

"Ned Stark prayed to a tree. No, I care nothing for the Starks' gods."

"Good. Kneel"

"Uncle, I .."

"Kneel! Or are you too proud now, a lordling of the green lands come among us?"

"No" Theon said as he knelt.

"Bow your head" said his uncle and he pushed Theon's head under water.

As the seconds ticked by and this man showed no signs of letting Theon go, Lady Stark was about to interfere. "You stay where you are woman. You do not belong here. You do not understand" the uncle said before finally releasing Theon. "Let Theon, your servant be born again from the sea, as you were. Bless him with salt, bless him with stone, bless him with steel. Nephew, do you still know the words?"

"What is dead may never die" shouted Theon proudly.

"What is dead may never die" his uncle echoed, " but rises again, harder and stronger"

"I'm a Greyjoy and an Iron man and I never ceased to be so" he said thumping his chest with his fist. "I may have been away for a few years and not by my choice. But now I'm back, uncle."

TBC


	2. Meeting Balon Greyjoy

**2. Meeting Balon Greyjoy**

The road to the castle was not an easy one. If from the sea, Pyke looked like an impregnable fortress rising from the water like a monster, the view from within was not less scary. Strong winds and heavy rain. A thin rocky road with a high cliff on one side, rocks below to the sea menacing whoever dared land on the shores or whoever had the misfortune of stepping on a rock and falling down the cliff. It was a spooky unforgiving place, much like its people, Lady Stark thought.

Once inside the castle, her perspective did not change much. The main keep was dark and gloomy. Empty but for a bare table, a fire place and two people. There was a throne where a king without a crown sat. Balon Greyjoy, she presumed. He looked old and bent, with long white unkempt hair and a dirty beard. He carried a menacing looking staff in the shape of a kraken, with the head of the beast being the pommel and one long arm which finished in a spear. To his side stood a girl about the same age as Theon, a bit older perhaps. Dressed in armor it was difficult to say she was a girl, but her hair and her breasts gave her away.

"Father!" said Theon as soon as they were led inside the room.

"The prodigal son returns" replied Balon Greyjoy sarcastically. "I see you have changed your ways, my son. More sophisticated. Look at those clothes, velvet and silks. Did Ned Stark send me his daughter?"

"No, milord" he said a bit ashamed. "I was taken from you a boy, but I have come back a man. No one sent me. I have come to serve you so that we can restore the Iron Islands to the greatness they once had, the greatness they deserve"

"And why would I need you for that? I have my own men. Real Iron men, and Iron women" he said pointing to his right.

"Hello Theon" the girl said

"Asha? My sister?"

"The one and only" she replied. "So, how do you plan to restore our greatness my dearest little brother?"

"Have you heard tidings from the mainland? The Lannisters and the Starks are killing each other silly and have disregarded their defenses. We strike now and they won't notice until it's too late"

"We don't need you for that. And why did you bring a woman? She your wife? A bit old for you"

"She's Lady Stark and she's of no consequence. Robb Stark sent me to rally your men to his cause. She came to make sure I did that, I suppose. I say let's use the Starks. Let them take on the Lannisters and we take Casterly Rock while they're looking elsewhere. And you do need me, father. You need somebody with experience in wars and fighting. Somebody who knows the land. And you need an heir."

"I have an heir. Her name is Ahsa. And she is very experienced at war. I don't need you and your refined clothes and your refined speech and your refined gods. The drowned God is the only God. And any Iron man knows he should head to the north, not the south. Casterly Rock will not fall to the Ironmen, but the northlands are ours for the taking. They have always been. That's what the drowned God has decided. It was the Starks who dishonored us. We'll go North. We'll take Winterfell. Are you my son? Are you coming?"

"Aye father" said Theon defeated.

"Theon, you turncoat!" shouted Lady Stark. "I knew you were not to be trusted. I told my son .."

_Twack_

Balon Greyjoy hit her on the head with his staff and Lady Stark lost her footing. She landed badly on her left ankle. Her foot gave and she hit her head on the table. She lost consciousness as blood started dripping from her forehead.

"What do you intend to do with her?", asked Theon

"I could use another salt wife. Take her to the chambers below the keep and lock her there." He told one of his guards. "As for you, my son, you're going to change your clothes and become an Ironman again. You will help your sister win the North for me. I want you on a ship sailing to Saltspear as soon as we are ready."

"Aye father"

TBC


	3. The Great Escape

**3. The Great Escape**

Her head was splitting and her ankle was throbbing. She couldn't open her eyes, but she took a hand to her forehead and noticed a bandage. Somebody must have put it there. "Where am I?", she wondered.

Slowly she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was dark outside already and the one candle in the chamber didn't help much. The chamber she was in was small and furnished only with a bed, a chair and a pot (for her needs, she presumed). As she tried to get up he ankle started screaming. She limped to the door only to confirm her suspicions - it was locked.

Damned Greyjoys! Theon, how could he be so ungrateful? He was ready to let Robb die so that he could get more power in the eyes of his father. A father who didn't even love him, nor wanted him back. And Balon Greyjoy. She had warned Robb not to trust him. Now they were going to attack Winterfell while she rotted in this chamber unable to warn Robb or anybody in the North. Her babies were still in Winterfell. What would become of them if the Ironborn attacked?

_Pst … Pst …Lady Stark … come to the window_.

"Theon! You are a piece of shit! You .."

"Shhh!" Theon interrupted her. "Be quiet"

"What do you want?"

"To get you our of here" he said

"Oh, my knight in shining armor. I'll write a song about you. Seriously Theon. What do you want? If I'm here it's because of you and your father. Are you going to help me escape now?"

"Yes", he said looking into her eyes. "My father was not what I expected. I did not get the welcome I expected. Your family was my family for the best part of my life. I love Robb as a brother. I want to help him. Bran and Rickon are my younger brothers. I fear what may become of them if my sister and her men attack Winterfell. Lord Stark was a father to me. He raised me well, I cannot dishonor him by burning down his home. And you .. you were never kind to me, you never treated me as your son, but you never mistreated me. You always made sure I was fed and clothed and took care of my needs. When I first arrived in Winterfell and felt lonely in a strange and cold land you were a source of warmth for me. You comforted me when I was a child. You do not deserve what my father has in store for you."

"What does he want to do with me?"

"He plans to keep you as a salt wife. Come. Through the window. We're on the first floor. I'm standing on a ledge. Hold my hand. I'll help you through the window and then we'll jump together."

With nothing to lose, she limped out of the window and held on to Theon. She tried to look down to the ground but in the darkness she couldn't see much. Theon led her on the ledge as they got away from her window.

"Just a few more meters" he said. "There's a clearing on the rocks below. You'll be safe. On my count we jump. One, two, three"

And they jumped. For a second she forgot about her twisted ankle. That is, until she landed on it on the sand. She bit her hand to stifle a scream that would surely have given them away. Theon handed her a bundle.

"Take off your clothes" he said

"Excuse me?"

"Your dress, you can't swim or run with that dress. I brought you some pants and shirts and better boots. I'll turn around."

As Lady Stark started taking off her dress and putting on the new clothes Theon laid out his plan for her.

"A boat is leaving at dusk for the Crag. If we go now I can get you on the boat. You'll be a stowaway. I can hide you below the deck. Do not let yourself be seen. When you see land and are close enough for you to swim, you jump. You know how to swim, don't you? As soon as you get to the shore head inland. Do not let anybody see you. Keep going east until you reach the river. Then follow the river all the way to Riverrun. Tell Robb about my father's plan. Tell him to send his army to Winterfell. I'll stall my father as much as I can. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Can you help me with the boots?"

"Seven hells, look at your ankle. It's all swollen."

"Yes, when your father hit me I lost my footing and twisted it. Just help me put the boots on"

"Let me bandage it first. You won't be needing this dress" he said as he started tearing it into strips to use on her ankle. "Take your cloak with you."

Theon proceeded to bandage her ankle tightly and then helped her with the boots.

"Will you be able to swim and walk with that foot?"

"Do I have another choice?"

"Come then. Let's get to the ship before the crew does"

.

The ship was anchored just a few meters off the shore. They swam and were able to get on the ship undetected. The very few crewmen on board were sound asleep and never saw them.

"Hide here" Theon whispered lifting the lid of a storage compartment. "This is used for fish, but they are not taking fish this time, just weapons and iron. Sorry for the smell. Keep looking through this porthole . As soon as you reckon you're close enough to land, crawl through the window, you should fit. Stay underwater for a few minutes in case they hear the splash. But I don't think they will. The ship splashes loud enough on its own, they won't realize you jumped. Swim in another direction. Do not follow the ship. Good luck. Oh, before I forget. Here's a flask with water and some bread"

"Thank you", she said honestly. And with that he was gone. And she remained in hiding trying to cover the stench with her fingers.

.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew was that the ship was moving. She could see the sea below through the porthole and she could hear the crew shouting and yelling.

It was almost sunset when she saw land. She waited until they were a bit closer and jumped. Just as Theon had advised she tried to remain a few minutes underwater just in case. When she surfaced, the ship was long gone. She made for land trying to swim in a direction away from the ship.

She hadn't swum in a long time. Come to think of it, she hadn't swum this much distance since she was a child in Riverrun. And that was in a river, not in the open sea. By the time she reached land she was exhausted. She ran to the tree line as fast as her ankle let her and stayed down hoping nobody had seen her. Night had fallen already. She decided it would be best to walk by night and hide during the day. So she set off again on what she reckoned would be an easterly direction, directly away from the coastline. It was not an easy walk. Her clothes were soaked, although Theon had been right - trousers were better than her dress. Her ankle, though tightly bandaged and snuggled inside the boot, was still throbbing. And she was starving, the bread having run out a long time ago.

Just before dawn she reached a holdfast. She couldn't hear a thing. Maybe everybody was asleep. She would hide in the trees until the people got up and maybe she could ask for help. Dawn came and by mid morning there was still no movement. It actually looked abandoned. As she drew closer she realized with horror that it had not been abandoned but destroyed and burned down. The former occupants still there, only no longer breathing. Some of them had already been pecked on by the crows and some half eaten by wolves or other animals. Who could have done this? Lannisters? Her son's soldiers? There was no banner. Who lived here? Who were these poor people? She couldn't say. All she could say was that she had better get out of there and fast in case someone else came. She scavenged the place for food or anything else she could find useful. She found a bag and filled it with fruits, cheese, bread and meet (that she would have to eat soon before it went off). She also filled her flask with water and took another she found lying around. She also found a dagger. This could come in handy, but one look at her scarred hands reminded her of the last time she had to defend herself against a dagger. She hoped she would never have to do it again. After she left the holdfast, she went back to the trees and hid under some leaves calling it day. "Goodnight Cat" she said to herself and drifted off to sleep.

By the time she woke up again it was late in the afternoon. She waited under the leaves until it was dark and left her makeshift shelter and relieved herself. Then she set off on her journey again. When the sun started coming out she stopped and hid behind some rocks. She could hear a stream nearby. Maybe she was close to the Tumblestone. That should lead her straight to Riverrun.

Yelling and shouting and drumming. What was that? She must have been dreaming. No. It's real. "Stay quiet, Cat, and very still", she said to herself. They were soldiers, she could tell by the clanking of their armors and swords. If she could see their banner. Maybe they were her son's and they could take her with them. Laying low she tried to spy on them without being discovered. Yes, a banner. A golden lion on a crimson field. Lannisters. Resigned and a little bit afraid she clutched the dagger in her hand and tried to make herself smaller hiding even deeper under the rocks. Thank the gods they were going on the opposite direction she was going. She wouldn't cross them again. But she might cross others, she added grimly.

After sunset she left the rocks and set off again. She tried to follow the sound of the flowing water, but it was not easy to make her way at night. Not much later she started to feel the ground below her feet getting wet. Finally. Was it the Tumblestone? She had no way of knowing. But one thing she did know. All rivers eventually came together. She would reach Riverrun eventually.

And eventually she did. For three nights she walked and for three days she hid and by the fourth night she already saw the walls of the castle. She had never been so happy to see those walls. She couldn't wait for daylight. She wanted to run, but both her ankle and prudence would not let her. Her ankle had been holding her back. And now prudence advised against running blind. What if a Lannister army was around? What if her son's or brother's army did not recognize her and shot her? She decided to make her way slowly and stealthily.

An arrow flew by her and another landed at her feet. Two warning shots.

"Stop! Who goes there?" shouted a guard from the tower.

"It is Catelyn Stark. Mother to King Robb and sister to Lord Edmure Tully"

"Lady Stark?"

.

Exhausted she fell to the ground and waited for the soldiers to come get her. To her surprise it was not just any soldier, but her own brother.

"Cat! What are you doing here? What happened? How did it go with Theon? What happened to you? You look beat."

"Edmure, stop, please. I have been walking for four days. I need to talk to Robb. It's about Theon."

"Alright, but first you need to see a medic".

"Robb first".

"Ok, let me carry you" and he lifted her in his arms.

TBC


	4. We need to go to Winterfell

**4. We need to go to Winterfell. **

By the time Robb found his mother she was being tended to by a medic.

"Mother!" the young King yelled. "What happened to you? What's wrong with my mother?

"You mother will be fine, your Grace" said the medic. "She's suffering from exhaustion, malnutrition and dehydration. She should be fine with some rest, plenty of food and liquids. Also she needs to rest her ankle which is badly twisted. She shouldn't have walked that long on that foot" the last part aimed directly at Lady Stark.

"I didn't have much of a choice, and we don't have time to rest. We need to go to Winterfell and we need to leave today."

"Mother tell me all" Robb said softly as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Theon was a turncoat, just as I had warned you. The minute he saw his father he told him that since both Starks and Lannisters were distracted they could use that to their advantage and attack Casterly Rock. He never asked to pledge an army to your cause, Robb. Yet, he misjudged his father. He thought his father would welcome him with open arms. His father all but disowned him. His father had another idea: attack the north instead of the south. He wanted Winterfell. So, that night Theon came to the chamber I was locked in and helped me out. He felt sorry and regretful. He wanted to warn you about his father, he didn't want Bran and Rickon to suffer at the hands of the Ironborn and he didn't like what was in store for me .. I was to be his father's saltwife."

"Mother! Did he …?"

"No, he never touched me. He did hit me, though. That's when I twisted my ankle and hit my head. So Theon helped me escape through the window. He helped me hide on a ship going to the Crag. When we were close to land I jumped off the ship, swam to the shore and walked here."

"Mother! I'm … I don't know what to say. You could have died"

"I didn't, but your brothers might of we don't do something."

"The Mallisters are still at Seagard. Let me write to them to spy on the Iron Islands to keep me abreast of any movement on the Islands."

"And meanwhile? What do we do? We can't wait here. We need to get moving. We can take a ship up the Red Fork then the Green Fork up to Greywater Watch. Tell the Mallisters to meet you there with news."

"Mother, I can't take all my army north. We are fighting a war."

"And your brothers are in danger. I asked you to trade the Kingslayer for your sisters but you refused. They are only girls. What's the excuse this time? They are too young? You stay. I will go. Give me some men."

"No mother. I'll go, too. Our home is in danger. What kind of King in the North am I if I cannot defend the North? We'll take the Kingslayer with us. After we have secured our home we'll trade with the Lannisters for the girls. I'll write to the Mallisters. You get some rest. You have a whole day and a night. Sleep. We leave tomorrow."

"Robb, wait, there's something else. As I was walking through the fields, I came across a handful of holdfasts and small villages. All deserted, devastated, burned down, destroyed, their people left for dead as food for wolves and crows. Robb it was horrible. I had never seen so much destruction. The stench. It smelled of death everywhere I looked. I even found bodies along the river. Bodies with no weapons or banners. They were just famers, Robb. Who ordered this massacre? Were they our men? Was it the Lannisters'? As I was hiding a Lannister company passed by me. They didn't see me, but I saw them. Please tell me they did it, that it was not your doing."

"Mother, I would never do that. That's horrible. I'm sorry you had to see that, but that is war."

"Glory for the soldiers and misery for the common folk regardless of banners or allegiances", she said ruefully.

"Get some rest mother".

.

Robb set about his business. He decided against sending ravens just in case they were intercepted. He had always preferred trusted riders. He sent a rider to Seagard to the Mallisters instructing them to spy on the Iron Islands and inform him of any movement out of the ordinary. He also instructed them to amass an army and meet them at the Twins in five days. Then he set about dividing his army, which he loathed to do. He spoke to Edmure and decided to leave the Tully army at Riverrun in case the Lannisters attacked and take the Northern army North with him. Northern men to defend the North. He then set about planning the trip. He needed to find ships that could house an army, and food and supplies to take on the ships. He also sent a rider to the Twins to advise them of his impending visit and to instruct them to provide help. He then met with his men. Not easy being a King, he thought. The crown weighed heavy on his head.

"Men, you have served me well in this campaign against the Lannisters. We have been very successful and I owe this all to you: Starks, Karstarks, Mallisters, Umbers, Freys, Blackwoods, Tullys, Mormonts, Men of the North and the Riverlands alike. You have crowned me King in the North. A King must first and foremost care about his people. Now tidings have come that affect the North. Most of our men are here, and our homes are defenseless. We have received information that the Ironborn are posed on attacking the North. We need to go back and fight for our homes, our families, our children, our lands. But we cannot forget our war with the Lannisters. They killed our Lord, my Father, Eddard Stark, and many of our men. They still hold my sisters hostage. That's why I am dividing the army. All the Northern men are leaving with me. We are leaving tomorrow morning. We will be going by ship up to Greywater Watch and then by land to Winterfell to stop the Ironborn unless we receive information that makes us change our course. Men of the Riverlands you will stay here under the orders of Lord Edmure Tully. You will defend your lands against any Lannister incursion you find. Thank you. Have a good rest tonight for in the early hours of the morning we shall depart."

.

Early the following morning the whole Northern army was boarding the ships. Six ships in total it took to house all the men. Robb and Lady Stark were travelling together.

"Mother, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Much better. I slept most of the day yesterday and last night. My ankle is bothering me a bit, but if I'm not walking or swimming I should be fine" she smiled at him.

The trip, fortunately was pretty uneventful. That allowed the men to rally themselves up against the Ironmen. It gave Robb time to plan for different strategies and it gave Lady Stark more time to rest after her long journey.

As they were nearing the Trident they saw three people waving at them from the shore. On closer inspection it was three young boys. The older one, who seemed to be the one in charge, looked strong and healthy - a new soldier perhaps? thought Robb. The other two looked like extra weight. One was fat and out of shape and the other too young and scrawny to be of any use. But they kept waving and shouting.

"Stark! Wolves! Winterfell!" they yelled pointing at the banners on the ship

"Who are you?" asked the captain of the first vessel.

"Just three orphans in need of help. We'll pay for our fare with our work" said the one in charge.

"Where are you going?"

"Winterfell" they answered

And that piqued Robb's interest, so he asked "Why are you going to Winterfell?"

"What's it to you? Will you take us or not? You carry a direwolf banner. Are you Stark men or not?", shouted the youngest one, much to the annoyance of the other two who tried to shut him up.

"What's your name boy?" asked Robb.

"Arry"

"Arry, tell us why you want to go to Winterfell and we'll take you."

After some hesitation he said "My family is there".

"Wait there"

He ordered a man to lower a raft and go pick them up. When they boarded the ship Robb kept looking at the young boy.

"Robb?" the boy asked tentatively.

"Arya, is that you?"

And Arya started crying and hugged her brother.

"Are we going home?" she asked.

"Yes, we are. Mother is here too. Look there she is"

But Lady Stark was rooted to the floor. She couldn't move.

"Mother!" Arya cried.

"Sweetling. Oh my sweet one. Is it really you? What happened to you? What happened to your hair? What are you doing here?"

"There will be time for that later" said Robb. "For now let's the three of us go to my cabin. Captain make sure these two are well fed and taken care of."

"Robb, this is Gendry, he's a blacksmith. This is Hot Pie and he's a great baker. Can we take them home with us? They have nowhere else to go"

"Alright, we'll see about that. For now let's get you cleaned up and let mother fill you up with kisses. I know she's been dying to do that. And I know how much you love that" he said sticking his tongue out at his sister.

.

"Oh, Arya, look at you" cried Lady Stark. "Look at all these scrapes and scars. What happened to you? Where have you been? I thought you were in King's Landing."

"No, I ran away, the day father was killed" she said and then fell silent. Nobody spoke for a few seconds.

"Did you see it?" her mother asked and Arya nodded. "Oh, honey. That is something nobody should watch. Were you with Sansa?"

"No, she was with stupid King Joffrey and his stupid mother. When they cut off his head I saw her fainting. But then I didn't see anything else. But then this man grabbed me. And he knew father. And.. and and his name was Yoren. He said he would take me to Winterfell but that I had to be a boy and he cut my hair" words kept falling out of her mouth as fast as she could spit them. "We were taking people to the Wall to the Night's Watch, to be with Jon. But they were not soldiers, they were not .. they were not ... Jon is a thousand times better that any of them"

"Sweetie, slow down, take your time" said her mother softly.

"But then we were attacked", she continued. "We had to run away. We had another friend, Lommy, but he died. We tried to find shelter in houses, but they were all destroyed. Everything was burned down and people were dead all over the place. It's horrible out there. I couldn't wait to be home."

At this Lady Stark looked at her son and mouthed "burned down" "destroyed", just like what she had seen.

"Come here Arya" she said softly to her daughter. "We're going home to Bran and Rickon. Bran is awake, you know. And we'll get Sansa. I know we will" and she let her daughter cry herself to sleep in her arms.

TBC


	5. On the Road Again

**5. On the Road Again**

The following day they arrived at the Trident and then turned North on the Green Fork. It took them three more days to arrive at the Twins. Lord Frey dutifully opened the gates for them. The army gathered by the Mallisters had arrived the previous day. Sitting in Lord Frey's solar were Lord Frey, King Robb, Lord Mallister, Lord Karstark and Lord Umber.

"What have you learned of the Greyjoys and their intentions?" Robb asked Mallister.

"They have thirty longships filled with men. I have a man inside and he has told me they intend sail to the Saltspear, go up the river to Torrhen's Square and then march on foot to Winterfell. They are supposed to set sail in three weeks' time."

"We need to intercept them before they make land" said Lord Karstark.

"That would be difficult. Ships travel faster that horses and men" said Umber.

"They haven't sailed out yet, and once they do it will take them about five days to get to Torrhen's Square. We have less than a month, but we can do it. We could sail up to Greywater Watch and march North on the King's Road. We'll go faster on a road than on the open field. We need to get there before they make landfall at Torrhen's Square, and meet them at the port. They shall not set foot on land" said Robb

"Aye" said Mallister echoed by Lords Umber and Karstark.

"We should warn the Tallharts at Torrhent's Square of the impending attack" suggested Lord Mallister.

"They need to start preparing their defenses. We could stop them with catapults" added Lord Umber.

"What say you Lord Frey? Do you find it sound? Can you pledge some of your men?" asked Robb

"You have already taken some of my men South when you passed by here the first time. You mother made the arrangements herself. You are the King in the North. My lands are not in the North. I opened my gates to you out of courtesy, but I'm not bound by any law to give you my men."

"Well, in that case we will be out of your way as soon as we can. Thank you for your hospitality. When the Ironmen come knocking at your door and they take your wives and daughters DO NOT come calling for help to the North. You will not be heard. Sers, we are leaving. We have ravens to send, arrangements to make and homes to defend" said Robb as he got up and he stormed out of the room along with his men.

.

So it was back to the ships for everybody, although many of the men would have preferred to stay at the Twins for an extra day. Yet, they all knew they were pressed for time. They continued up the Green Fork and reached Greywater Watch in two days.

Another informant of the Mallisters' was waiting for them there with more news from the Iron Islands. Apparently a fire had destroyed the shipyard in Great Wyk. Ten longships had been destroyed. That would set them back a few days. Or if they still decided to sail, they would be ten ships and a few hundred men short. That was good tidings.

"The Gods are in our favor" Robb told his men.

"It could have been Theon", his mother said quietly. When everybody looked at her she added "He did say he would try to stall them."

"Well, that still does not mitigate his situation. He's still a turncoat" replied Robb

"That he is. And more. A craven, a traitor" yelled Lord Karstark.

"He did save my life, and let me escape so that I could warn you" Lady Stark added and then left it at that. There was no point defending Theon. Not that she wanted to, anyway. She hated him and his family, and still did not trust them, but still, part of her had gained a sort of respect for Theon.

.

Their party left Greywater Watch and started marching North on the Kingsroad. In total King Robb was taking an army of five thousand men, which included archers, cavalry and foot soldiers. And apparently an accomplished blacksmith and an excellent baker, as Arya liked to point out. She also counted herself as one of the foot soldiers, though both Robb and Catelyn were very quick to disregard her claim.

The march up the Kingsroad was smooth and fast. By the time they reached the fork in the road where they were supposed to turn west for Torrhen's Square, Catelyn was very much tempted to continue North and go to Winterfell.

"Go home Mother, take Arya with you", offered Robb.

"No, I cannot do that", she replied. "I need to see this through. I need to see the invasion repelled. I couldn't sit in Winterfell waiting for news from you. And besides, I would need to tie Arya up in chains and carry her by force", she added with a smile. "If the Gods are good we will all be home in less then a month"

"Fair. Let's go then", said Robb and pulled on his horse.

TBC


	6. Torrhen's Square

**6. Torrhen's Square. **

According to Robb's calculations, they arrived in Torren's Square around the same time the Iron men were sailing out from Pyke. Now they had about four days to prepare for the invasion. The Tallharts had heeded Robb's instructions and had started building catapults and strengthening their defenses and walls. They had armed and trained most men, women and children over the age of thirteen. Two days later they received a raven from Flint's Finger saying the iron fleet had just sailed by. It consisted of twenty-five longships and five smaller vessels.

They were ready, waiting for their enemy. And now, here they came. The town was quiet. The first ships started looming in the horizon in the early hours of the afternoon. It was mid afternoon by the time they made it to port. It was a sight to behold and tremble. Twenty-five big black longships with creepy and scary looking gargoyles and krakens on the sides. They looked heavily armed and manned. Even the sails were meant to inflict terror, depicting Krakens and all sort of sea monsters devouring people and wolves alike.

Before they were able to drop anchor, Robb gave the call and the catapults started shooting. They were shooting from all sides. From the walls the catapults were throwing flaming rocks. From the towers, the archers were shooting flamed arrows. From the beach, many boats disguised as fishing vessels started to get close to the Iron fleet with more archers. These were the best archers shooting in close range with the intention to kill as many Iron men as they could with better arrows and a smaller distance to help their aim.

The battle was over before nightfall. Most of the ships had sunk or were in flames. Most of their crew had perished along with the ships or had jumped to the frigid waters of the lake. The very few vessels remaining had decided to pull back and return to the Iron Islands.

"Victory!"

"Go home, you cravens!"

"Go back to that Iron hell you call home and never come back!"

.

People were yelling on the streets and on the beach. The soldiers were cheering. Everybody was toasting and celebrating. Arya tried to sneak up behind Robb and grab his ale when a strong hand grabbed her arm.

"What do you think you're doing young lady?" she heard Lord Umber's grave voice say.

"I'm thirsty" she replied

"Arya!" said her brother. "You're not trying to steal my ale, now, are you?"

"I can drink! I have drunk ale and wine before. I have done things you don't even know".

"Alright, just a sip. Don't let Mother see you, or she'll throw us both into the sea in one of those catapults".

"Are you done, milady? I need a dancing partner"

"Yes, Lord Umber. It would be an honor to dance with you My Lord" said Arya with a bow all lady-like.

"I think that's enough ale for you. Go dance with Lord Umber and then you're off to bed"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Oh, yes I can. I'm your Lord, your King and, most importantly, you older brother. Go now. Teach Big Jon how to dance Princess Arya"

"I'm not a princess!"

.

"Well done King Robb" Lady Stark said to her son later that night. "You truly are a great warrior. You are a true leader and a worthy King. Your father would be so proud. I wish he could see you now."

"Me too, Mother" he replied. "Me too".

"I miss him so much. You will marry one day. Hopefully this Frey girl, whoever she is, will make you very happy. We had a great partnership your father and I. I won't lie to you. It didn't start well. We had some rocky moments, especially at the beginning, but we were able to overcome them. We really did fall in love. It was not one of those love at first sight stories you hear on songs. No, it was stronger than that. Better. Our love was based on trust and mutual understanding. On years of shared experiences. Good moments and bad moments."

"That's ….beautiful, Mother. Why are you telling me this now?"

"You have become a man, I guess. I don't know. Must be the wine. Goodnight Robb"

"Goodnight Mother"

.

The following morning as they were cleaning up the mess from the battle of the previous night, a soldier came running looking for Robb.

"We have found somebody, an Ironborn. He's asking for you."

"Who?"

"Don't know his name, Your Grace. We found him at the beach in a raft. He has been stabbed. It was not us Your Grace, we found him that way."

"Take me to him".

As he approached the man he recognized him instantly.

"Theon, you son of a bitch! How dare you show your face in my presence? Take him to the dungeons, I'll deal with him myself!"

"So, you got my message? Was your mother safe then? I got her out"

"Yes, after you got her in trouble in the first place, you turncoat!" Robb said and punched him in the face.

.

They were walking to the castle when Catelyn saw them.

"Robb? Theon? What's going on?" she asked.

"We found him on the beach. We'll show him some Northern hospitality" Robb said bitterly.

"Yes, in the dungeons" laughed one of the soldiers.

"Next to the Kingslayer" snorted the other one.

"You will do no such thing. You leave him to me. We would not be here if it wasn't for him. I would be Balon Greyjoy's prisoner and all the people in this town would be dead. I'll take care of him. Take him to my chambers and get a medic, too" she said firmly, and no one dared contradict her.

They settled Theon on Lady Stark's bed and a medic was brought in. As the medic started inspecting the stab wound Lady Stark started talking softly to Theon.

"Thank you for letting me go, back in Pyke. You saved my life and the lives of all these people here"

"I'm glad you got back to Robb safely" he replied

"The fire that destroyed your father's shipyard. Was that you?"

"Yes, milady" he said weakly.

"You were true to your word. You did say you would try to stall them. Did they find you out?"

"No, not right away. But my father and sister suspected. When the catapults started shooting my sister realized how you had come to know of our attack."

"Who stabbed you Theon?"

"My sister, and then she threw me on a raft. I guess it was a blessing, since her ship went down with most her crew," Theon's words were barely audible by now. He had trouble breathing, let alone speaking.

"My lady" the medic interrupted "there is not much I can do. The blade has pierced the lung. I cannot heal that, I am sorry".

"Thank you. I'll stay with him. Do you have milk of the poppy?"

"Sorry my lady, but all my supplies are back at the harbour with the wounded"

"You may go. I'll stay with him. Tell my son. Thank you" she said to the medic and he left.

"Lady Stark, you don't have to do this" Theon said weakly, his eyes half closed.

"Shh, I know, don't worry. You'll be fine"

"I'm cold. And I'm scared. I'm not as brave as I wanted people to think. I am a craven, and I am a turncoat. But I did good in the end."

"Yes, you did" she said holding his hand. "You did good in the end"

"I'm scared, I don't want to die" he said in tears.

"You'll be fine. Shhh, easy now, relax" she soothed him as she brushed his hair and caressed his forehead.

"I remember one time when I had a nightmare you sang me a song. Can you sing that song again for me? It's the one of the horse in the river. Please."

"Yes, Theon, close your eyes" and she started singing.

.

Halfway through the song Theon stopped breathing. She continued singing and stroking his head, and that's how Robb found her when he came into the room.

"Mother, he's dead. You can stop"

She nodded and continued the song until the end.

"I promised him I would sing the song" she said in tears.

"I remember that song. You used to sing it to me when I had nightmares."

"I sang it to all of you. He asked me to sing it for him just now, so I did. Whatever he was and whatever he did, he came through for us in the end. He let me go so I could warn you. He caused the fire in the shipyard to give us time. He saved us Robb. He deserved better than to be backstabbed by his own family"

"Well, he died in the arms of family, I suppose" Robb said with a sad smile.

"When are we leaving for Winterfell?" Catelyn asked.

"Day after tomorrow. We need to finish cleaning up and I will give the men a day's rest."

"Good. We'll take him with us. I want to bury him in Winterfell. Even if we never loved him much, we are the only ones who at least cared about him"

"We shall, Mother"

TBC


	7. Home Again

**7. Home Again. **

It was a short trip from Torrhen's Sqare to Winterfell. The joy felt by the traveling Starks upon seeing the walls of their beloved home could not be described. Arya longed to be home once again with her brothers so they could play and run again. Father was not here and was not coming back, and neither was Jory. Her mother had promised Sansa would return. But Bran was awake (or so her mother had said) and Rickon was also home. Lady Stark could not wait to put both her arms around her sons whom she had not seen in months. Robb felt a bit of trepidation. When he left Winterfell he was only temporary Lord Stark in his father's absence. Now, not only was he Lord of Winterfell, he was the King in the North. He would rule the North from his seat in Winterfell. The ancient seat of House Stark where Lords had ruled for generations and even Kings had ruled before him.

What greeted them near the gates of Winterfell was something Lady Stark had not envisioned even in her wildest dreams since leaving the castle. Her son, the one she had left behind sleeping with hardly a hope of recovering all those months ago, standing tall riding a horse leading a welcoming party. If her joy could be measured by the tears in her eyes, it would be the size of the Trident. Arya was the first to react. She hit her horse and galloped towards her brothers. They waited for their mother and older brother and then went inside the gates. They crossed the gates all together, side by side.

Once inside everyone got ready for the feast. And what a feast it was. Food, drink, music. Everything to welcome the King in the North and all his bannermen. But Lady Stark had eyes and ears for two people only.

"Bran, my dear, you're awake. You're riding. Oh, my sweetling, I missed you so much" she said as she hugged his child who was sitting next to her.

"If you missed me, why didn't you come back sooner?"

"I couldn't my sweet. I tried, but I couldn't" she said choking.

"I know you tried mother. But it was difficult. Waking up and not seeing you there. I was all alone except for Master Luwin and Rickon. You were all gone. Father, Sansa, Arya, Robb, you"

"I know, I know, come here" and she hugged her son as if she were never letting go again.

"And you too, come here Rickon. I missed you so much. You've grown a lot. You're almost as tall as Robb now." She said to her youngest son.

"No I'm not" Rickon replied promptly

"Well, but you will be shortly."

"Why did you come back? I thought you had all left and were not coming back"

"We had to leave, but none of us wanted to. Your father had to go because his King asked him to and the girls went with him."

"Do you always have to do what your King says?"

"Yes, that's why he is King. Even if sometimes you are not sure you want to do what he asks."

"So, do we have to do what Robb says now?"

"Well, yes" she laughed "and what I say too. And what your brothers and sisters say, too"

"But Sansa is not here"

"No, not yet, but we'll get her back"

"Will we get father back?"

"No" she said after a pause and a deep breath. "Not your father. But the rest, we're all here."

"I'm glad you're back, mother".

"So am I, Rickon, so am I"

.

Later that night, Catelyn found Robb sitting in his father's solar playing with the crown in his hands.

"So, how does it feel?" she asked.

"Heavy"

"You need to be strong to carry it"

"I have won many battles, defeated armies, captured the Kingslayer, repelled an invasion. I have been crowned by my bannermen. I suppose I must be strong enough."

"There's one thing that still needs to be done"

"Sansa"

"We still have the Kingslayer"

"Mother, do you still insist on trading the Kingslayer for Sansa?"

"Do you still refuse?"

"No" he said "But I'd like to add a few items to my bargaining list"

"What would you like to add?" she asked with a soft smile as she sat next to him.

"By now, surely the Lannisters have heard of how we defeated the Iron Fleet"

"Yes, they also know you are far away from the war zone and that your men must be tired. Do you want to sit on the Iron Throne?"

"No"

"Good. So, staying in the North is what you want?

"Yes, in the North, all together".

"Then that's it. Promise them we'll stay in the North. Swear fealty to the Iron Throne under the condition they leave us alone. You can be Warden of the North, just like your father was and his father before him."

"There was a Stark who was King in the North"

"Yes, there was. And then he bent the knee and the North was never troubled again. He was never shamed for swearing fealty."

"Is that what you want mother? For us to swear fealty to the people who killed father?"

"If that means peace and the end of this madness yes" she said matter-of-factly.

"Let's say I accept that. I'll be Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell, we swear fealty to the Iron Throne, we return the Kingslayer and all they have to do is give up one young hostage they are not even planning on using"

"You mean, an insignificant hostage?"

"Insignificant for them, not for us"

"How significant is the Kingslayer to you? Can he sing lullabies to your brothers? Can your sister play with him? Can she go to sewing lessons with him? Can I hug him and kiss him and brush his hair?"

"I'd rather you didn't" he laughed. And then so did she. "I'm afraid his lullabies would give the children nightmares, Arya would end up filling him with holes with her needles and I'm sure his beard would make your face itch".

"Yes" she laughed.

"We'll trade with the Lannisters. I like your terms. It's not what I first envisioned when I was crowned King, but I guess a good King has to know to make sacrifices. I would need and envoy" he continued, looking deep into hsi mother's eyes. "Someone I trust. Someone who would not change my terms. Someone who knows what Sansa means to me."

"No"

"Mother"

"But I've just got here. I have promised Bran and Rickon I wasn't leaving again. I can't break my word to them."

"I can't send anyone else. If I go, I have to go with an army, and that's not a peace offering, that is war."

"Fine, I'll go. But I'm not taking the Kingslayer. I will promise them that if I come back with Sansa and peace for the North and the Riverlands we'll release him."

"We will get her back, Mother. I need to talk to my men now. Make them see this is the right course of action"

TBC

Thank you all for reading the story. There are still a few more chapters to go.  
Please drop me a line to let me know what you think so far.  
I really appreciate comments ...  
Thanks.


	8. Another trip to the South

**8. Another Trip to the South.**

"Men and Women of the North. We have fought very valiantly together. We have grown from a few soldiers and peasants to an army worthy of praise. Time has come to reap the success we have sown. If we march south again we'll be fighting again, and many of us will not be coming home. What is the point of marching south? We don't want to live in the south. We don't want their lands and titles. We want ours. And we have held them. We have defended our lands, we have defended our people. It's time to enjoy our lands and our people. The Lannister army is not bigger than ours. It's not braver than ours. It's not better than ours. It's just as big, brave and good. If we fight them, we might lose all we have achieved. We are Northerners. We'll stay in the North. They can keep their Iron Throne. Centuries ago our ancestors made a truce with the Iron Throne. They pledged obedience and they were left alone. For centuries we have governed ourselves without having the South interfering in our affairs. I intend to do the same. I don't care if some fat drunkard or some inbred bastard _thinks_ he is my king from miles away. They can _think_ whatever they want, for I _know_ things. I know we rule ourselves. I know they will never come knocking on our doors collecting duties. I know they will never face the dangers beyond the Wall. I know they will never face our cold harsh winters. I also know they will never see the beauty of a Godswood. I know they will never walk with our wolves the way we do. We can swear fealty to a chair, but they will never truly rule over us. We'll make them believe they govern, but we'll know the truth. And the truth is they will never beat us. … There is only thing they still hold that we want, and that is my sister. Yet, there is one thing we still hold that they want. The Kingslayer. I will send and envoy to King's Landing to make a truce. Our peace for their peace. The Kingslayer for Sansa. "

Robb wondered how he could feel so many different emotions at the same time. He felt tired but excited, scared but empowered, anxious but confident. And that is how he came down the steps of the balcony after giving the speech to his followers who were standing in the yard. Confident.

Some people were convinced. Others needed a little bit more convincing. Others just plainly disagreed. But the King in the North had done more than enough to gain their trust. They might disagree, but they would never doubt.

.

Just like last time, Lady Stark decided that a big envoy would attract unwanted attention. She just took Lord Umber with her. He was loud and boisterous but loyal to a fault. She knew he would never let her come to harm. Deciding to go and who to bring with her was the easy part. It was telling her babies that almost broke her heart. Arya understood and insisted on coming with her. Bran was resigned to losing his mother again. He just looked down, wished her a safe trip and turned around. Rickon was a different story. The boy had grown up without his parents for a big part of his life. And now she was leaving again.

They took the same route she had taken the first time. First they went to White Harbor and then they took a ship to King's Landing. Robb had sent a raven to King Joffrey saying that he was sending an envoy to discuss terms, so when they arrived at the capital a royal ambassador was waiting for them at the port. They were taken to the Main Keep and shown to their chambers.

"When can we see King Joffrey?" asked Lady Stark.

"Our gracious King would like for you to rest and get refreshed. He'll see you tomorrow" he answered.

"Can I see my daughter?"

"Our King will answer all your queries tomorrow."

Sensing the conversation was over, she decided to follow His Gracious King's advice and get some rest. She suggested Jon Umber did the same. Her chambers were spacious and comfortable with a big bath tub, a soft bed, and a table with plenty of food and drink. Yet, when she stepped out of her chambers a few hours later, she was stopped by two guards on her door who advised her that, for her own safety, she should not be leaving the room.

When two guards came for her the following morning she was ready. She had been ready for hours.

"Where's my companion?" she asked when she noticed they were taking her straight to the Throne Room without stopping to get Lord Umber.

"He decided to get to know the palace" answered the guard.

"Yes, of course" she said.

.

Lady Stark was not prepared for the opulence of the Throne Room. Velvet and silk curtains, marble columns, golden statues. Ornaments of all colors and materials. It wasn't just the items themselves, but the numbers and their size. The Room itself was gigantic. It could hold thousands of people on its different floors and balconies. And it probably did today. The room was full of people looking at her. But no matter how hard she looked, she could not see the one person she wanted to see. If King Joffry wanted to scare her and make her feel little, she had to admit he was doing a good job. Sitting on that spiky piece of metal, the smug King looked at her, or rather looked down at her.

"Lady Stark, how do you find the capital?"

"Vey nice, your grace, thank you"

"So you do recognize your true King, not like that treacherous son of yours and your unfortunate treacherous late husband"

"I bring terms from my son" she said choosing to ignore the slight.

"Oh, so let's hear what the self-proclaimed King in the North has to say" he exclaimed so that all the men and women in the room could hear.

"My son doesn't need a crown. He will rule the North in your stead. We swear fealty to the crown, so long as the South vows not to interfere in the affairs of the North. My son, Robb Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North will retain control of the North. The North will guard the Wall as it has done for thousands of years. We will go back to the way things were before this war started, the way it was with your father, King Robert, and my son's father, Lord Eddard Stark. The North vows not to favor either Stannis's or Renly's claim to the throne. The North vows not to interfere in the affairs of the South. We only ask to be given autonomy to govern ourselves under the laws and norms of the Seven Kingdoms. We also request the ravaging of the Riverlands by Lannister soldiers come to en end"

"Then he must come and kneel before me"

"He will not come. I came in his stead. There is one more thing. We have something you want, and you have something we want. We will give you back Ser Jamie Lannister if you give us back Sansa Stark. My son is waiting for me. If I am not back in Winterfell within three weeks with my daughter, this deal is over. Ser Jamie will not be returned to you alive."

"Are you threatening me? Are you? Look at her" he addressed his audience. "A woman threatening her King. How do you think I should deal with her? Should I let her reunite with her husband? Maybe I should show her to his former accommodations first. Take her to the Black Cells. Let's see if she changes her mind then"

She did not resist when the guards came for her.

TBC

.

.

Thank you all for reading the story. There are still a few more chapters to go. Please drop me a line to let me know what you think so far. I really appreciate comments ... Thanks.


	9. A Day in the Black Cells

**9. A day in the Black Cells. **

"Did you see her mother?" Joffrey asked his mother as he paced around his room. "She never once acknowledged me as the one true King of the Seven Kingdoms. But I am the King!"

"Yes, honey, you are" replied Cersei. "But we need to get your uncle back. The North is swearing fealty to you. They will honor you. I have tried to counsel you on many issues, and you normally do the opposite of what I tell you. But you need to listen to me this time. It's the only way to get your uncle back"

"No, we could march on them and crush them"

"Young man, you will do no such thing" interrupted his grandfather, Tywin Lannister. "I am Hand of the King, acting as King Regent until you come of age. You will do what your mother says this time. You will let Lady Stark leave King's Landing with her daughter, both unharmed. They will travel with Royal guards who will guard them until they reach Winterfell and then will return with my son Jamie. You will let the North be until it becomes useful. Right now it's a useless piece of barren ice and they have sworn fealty to you. You have won the war without fighting the final battle. You need to learn to recognize victories if you truly want to win."

...

How long had she been here? She couldn't say. It was so dark. She could hear the rats squeaking and running around. She could feel them trampling all over her, or maybe it was just her overactive imagination. If they were actually walking over her, she couldn't wave them away with her hands chained to the wall. Was this where Ned had spent his last days? Poor Ned, he did not deserve this. Neither did she. It would be ironic if she were to die the same way Ned did. And it would be very sad to have come this far not to at least be able to see Sansa. She would have liked to have seen her daughter one last time. Who would explain it to Rickon that she was not coming back this time, for good? Bran would be very sad, but he was a big boy now. The same thing with Arya. Bran's accident and Arya's experiences during the war had made them grow. They had matured beyond their years. And Robb. He had a job to do and a reputation to maintain. He would grieve for her, certainly, but he would move on. He had to. She knew his first order of business would be to kill the Kingslayer.

"Lady Stark? Is that you? Are you here?" a low rough voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Lord Umber? Jon?" she said

"Yes, they told me you had escaped with your daughter and were nowhere to be found. I did not believe them of course."

"They told me you had gone to visit the palace" she snorted.

"Ha! Fat chance of me abandoning you like that"

"I know. We may die here."

"I will protect you milady"

"Not against a sword on the back of my neck. And not if that sword cuts your neck first"

They settled for trivial conversation for a while and then they just fell silent. There really wasn't much they could say to each other. It wasn't until hours later that they saw a faint light at the end of the cell. As the light grew brighter they could hear voices. Two voices. One male and one female. They brought the torch close to Catelyn's face and she had to close her eyes, unused to the light for such a long time. She tried to get her face away from the flames. She squinted a few times and was finally able to make their faces.

"Cersei" she said "and you must be the great Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King" she added as she saw the pin on his cloak.

"Lady Stark" said Cersei "You want to see your daughter, don't you?"

"Yes"

"I am a mother. I couldn't be without my children. How you could leave them to their fate they way you did is beyond me. Despicable as you are, I truly do not care if you see them again or not. But I need my brother back."

"If you come to negotiate, I …"

"Lady Stark", Tywin interrupted "the exchange is happening. By all rights you should be executed. You managed to kidnap not one but two of the King's uncles and then had the gall to walk into the Throne Room talking of deals. But as I see it, this is what is best for my family. You two will be taken to the stables. There will be a car waiting for you there, as well as your daughter. The car will take you and my guards to the port. You will board one of my ships and sail north and then continue until you reach Winterfell. You will be considered prisoners until the exchange is made. My guards will return with my son and he had better be unharmed. If he so much as tells me that he was denied dinner once, we will come down on you with such wrath there will not be any stones left to even make a song about. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord".

Both Lady Stark and Lord Umber were unchained and let to the stables. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw her daughter.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Lord Umber? What is going on?"

"We're going home sweetling"

TBC

.

.

One more chapter to go ...

Thanks for reading.


	10. On the road, one last time

**10. On the road, one last time. **

The voyage to White Harbor seemed to last forever. Sansa could not wait to be home with all her siblings. They were all going to be together again, well, all minus Father and Lady. She had shared a cabin with her mother. She had enjoyed brushing her mother's hair, after a much needed bath, and have her mother brush and braid hers. They had talked about so many things. She had told her about how it was her fault they had killed Father, although her mother had repeated time and again it was not so. She had told her everything she had endured at King's Landing and at Joffry's hands. She was at a loss for words when her mother told her how Robb had fought a war; how he had become a King; how she had kidnapped Tyrion; how she had gone to the Iron Islands, escaped and returned to Riverrun; how they had found Arya; how they had repelled the Iron Men invasion in Torrhen's Square; how Theon had been a part of it and how he had died; how they had gone home and seen Bran and Rickon; how Bran was alive and well and how, even though he could not walk, he could still ride horses; and how she had come to King's Landing for her. She hadn't even known she was there. Nobody had told her.

At White Harbor they turned into the White Knife and finally marched the last miles to Winterfell. Lord Umber proved to be a very good source of entertainment during the trip.

As they approached the gates, they could see a welcoming party standing just outside the walls. A lone rider approached and smiled at Catelyn, Sansa and Lord Umber. He bowed to the Royal Guards.

"Good day, milords, miladies, my name is Luken Cassel, welcome to Winterfell. Please ride with me".

They approached the welcoming party and crossed the gates into Winterfell. There, standing proud on their horses were the four Stark children along with a lot of people Catelyn would like to call family as well.

"Mother, Sister, Lord Umber, welcome home. My Lords", he said to the Guards "I thank you for bringing them back safely to me. Ser Jamie Lannister is all yours. I assure you he has not been harmed. You are welcome to stay and rest. If you wish, you can give your horses to my stable master. You will be treated as honored guests, along with Ser Jamie who is no longer a prisoner."

"I thank you for your hospitality, but we are to be on our way back" said one of the Guards. "We would appreciate, however, if you could give us fresh mounts."

"Certainly", said Robb, and then he turned to the stable master " Joren, get some horses for these fine men and one of our best for Ser Jamie".

"Aye, milord" he said and ran to the stables.

.

Hours later, as they sat in the Main Hall, Catelyn was looking at her family. They were home. Robb, Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North, still King of the North to his bannermen, was acting like a proper Lord; sitting at the dais enjoying the food and drink; complimenting the cooks on every plate; dancing with most of the ladies, including his sisters; talking to all his bannermen, one by one and calling each of them by name. She was sure he would be a good Lord. Sansa was that little Lady who enjoyed feasts again; her horrendous experience in King's Landing had made her grow, but had not changed who she was, her innocence and her sweet nature. Arya had not changed either; she was playing food fight with Rickon and running all over the room with other boys and girls from the castle. Bran was the one who worried her. He had become a sullen quiet boy. The accident had really taken a toll on him; not being able to do his favourite things, such as climbing or running, or not even being able to do the simplest tasks which required the movement of his legs was tearing her son apart. And it was also tearing her apart.

"It's over, Mother" Robb told her softly. "The wars are over, our lands are safe, we are safe. We are all together"

"Yes, we are", she replied with a smile. There was only one thing missing, she added to herself. A very important thing, she thought as she looked at the big seat where Robb sat now, but where someone else used to sit. Ned was gone, but his death was not going to bring them down. It would only make them stronger.

THE END.

.

.

I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it.

Please drop me a line to tell me what you think of the story.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
